


睡前请关窗④

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 睡前请关窗 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 6下次再爽吧
Series: 睡前请关窗 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529534
Kudos: 16





	睡前请关窗④

吃完全圆佑就跑。绿了李知勋，还把他出卖了。权顺荣已经能想象回去之后会遭到怎样的报复。也不知道他的年假还剩下多少，够不够他修养。

“顺荣哥，怎么了？”新来的实习生见他脸色有点难看。

“没事。”权顺荣摆摆手，拒绝帅哥实习生的嘘寒问暖。按理说，以前看见这种宽肩窄腰的帅哥，他巴不得来一场办公室恋情。但现在光是李知勋和全圆佑已经够呛了。

李知勋找不到人肯定会去他家堵人，全圆佑更不用说。他完全不敢想象两个人在他门口对峙的情景，到最后倒霉的还是他。

权顺荣提着行李箱哼哧哼哧爬上五楼，出楼梯口前还不忘探头出来看看，生怕一出去全圆佑和李知勋就蹲在电梯门堵他。幸好，楼道只有他一个人，隔壁家也没有声响。

他又提着行李箱过去，轻手轻脚打开门，却发现家里灯开着，里面还传来窸窸窣窣的声音。他从门后拿出一把长柄雨伞防身，蹑手蹑脚走近一看，吓得他立刻捂住嘴，往后退。

前男友和前炮友搞在一起怎么办？  
前男友和前炮友在他床上搞在一起怎么办？

权顺荣现在恨不得转身逃跑，向公司申请继续出差一个月。他躲了一个星期的两只猫，此刻全身赤裸着在他床上玩。李知勋正埋在全圆佑腿间，头上下晃动，，全圆佑一手撑在床上，一手摸着李知勋的头，不用想也知道他们正在干些什么。地板上散落着他的小宝贝们，他来不及心疼，满脑子只想着快跑。

权顺荣打算趁两只猫还没看见他时偷偷溜走，没想到刚后退两步，伞柄碰上鞋柜发出响亮的声音。两只猫同时抬头看着他。

“哈…哈…你们继续，我走错了…”

权顺荣转身还没跑两步，就被全圆佑从背后抱起丢到床上，李知勋立刻凑上来扒他衣服。

也不知道这两只猫玩了多久，手底下的床单有种湿漉漉的感觉，直到李知勋跨坐在他身上，他才发现李知勋身上星星点点的红痕，以及他从股间流出打湿他小腹的精液。

“你们？搞上了？？两个1？？！李知勋，你不是猛1吗？”权顺荣已经顾不得还在扯他裤子的全圆佑，沉浸在两个猛1互攻的冲击中。

“顺荣不是早就知道了吗？”李知勋接过全圆佑手里的东西，拆开包装往手里倒，“既然顺荣忘记了，我让你回忆一下。”

权顺荣想破头也没想明白这两只猫是怎样搞在一起的，但现在也并不是他能考虑这个问题的时候。

跪趴在床上，埋在全圆佑腿间吞吐的人变成了他，李知勋正在身后给他做扩张。

“唔…轻一点…”权顺荣嘴里含着全圆佑的性器，口齿不清地让李知勋轻点。

估计是最近被全圆佑压得太狠，李知勋草草给权顺荣扩张一下，给自己戴上套就直接挺腰进入，熟练地找到权顺荣敏感点顶撞。

李知勋顶得又深又重，权顺荣口中的性器不断顶到喉咙，他只好吐出大半截，双手握住茎身撸动，含住顶端用舌尖舔弄着铃口。李知勋一记深顶，他的牙齿不小心磕到全圆佑的性器，他还没说出抱歉，全圆佑闷哼着射了他一脸白浊。

“圆佑这么快吗？”李知勋把权顺荣翻个面，抬高他的腿，掐着他大腿的软肉继续操干着，嘴上还不忘挑衅全圆佑。

全圆佑没理会他，随便捡件衣服仔细给权顺荣擦干脸上的精液。揉捏他胸前挺立的乳尖，“顺荣舒服吗？”

“啊…喜…喜…啊…”权顺荣被李知勋顶得说不清话。

李知勋顶撞几下和权顺荣一起射出来。权顺荣躺在床上喘气，眼角发红。李知勋抽出自己的性器，取下装满精液的套打结丢到床下。示意全圆佑，“到你了，别欺负太狠了。”

全圆佑摆摆手，“你继续，我不急。”

李知勋看了看他胯下又开始硬挺的性器，觉得有些奇怪，但眼下有更重要的事，“你不行那我上了。”

他拉过权顺荣肉肉的手撸了几下自己疲软的性器，感觉差不多硬了又拆开新的套给自己戴上。再次抬起权顺荣的腿，压到他胸前，对准穴口插入。权顺荣的腿白白嫩嫩的，稍微一掐就留下红痕。不像全圆佑的腿，光是抱着就硌人。

下一秒李知勋就笑不出了。因为他十分嫌弃的那双腿正紧贴着他的腿。全圆佑掐着他的腰，就着残留在他体内的精液插进来。

“啊…等一下…别…”李知勋算是知道这人有多记仇。还没等他缓过来便开始挺腰，每一下都顶过他的敏感点，连他最爱的权顺荣大腿也被抢占了。控制权完全在全圆佑手上，控制着顶弄的速度和力度。

最底下的权顺荣已经开始呜咽起来，想射却又被全圆佑的猫尾巴给死死圈住，前列腺又被李知勋顶撞着，不断积累的快感让他陷入漫长的干性高潮中。

被夹在中间的李知勋也没好到哪去。全圆佑发狠地顶弄着他，权顺荣的穴肉又在不断收紧，强烈的快感让他头皮发麻，性器射出稀薄的精液。他趴在权顺荣身上喘息，听着权顺荣的哭声开始觉得委屈。

好不容易等权顺荣回来，想着不会再被压了。刚才还说让他上，没想到现在还要这样折腾他。小猫也忍不住哭起来，和权顺荣不一样，他倒是安安静静地掉泪珠子，给自己抹完眼泪又去给权顺荣抹。

“怎么都哭了，顺荣是娇气包，你也变成娇气包了吗？”全圆佑看他们哭成这样也不逗他们了，松开尾巴，抽插几下后射在李知勋屁股上。

权顺荣射过之后哭得更大声，“呜…我不是…娇…娇气包…”李知勋抱着安慰他，还不忘瞪一眼全圆佑。

“行，行，不是。”全圆佑无奈地看着他们。去浴室放好热水，再把两个娇气包一个个放进浴缸洗澡。

小猫还好，洗到一半就不哭了，给自己洗完开始给顺荣洗。权顺荣好像受了什么天大的委屈，还在哭哭啼啼。他随意给自己冲下澡后，开始出去收拾房间，换上新的床单。

权顺荣躺在床上窝在李知勋怀里时还在抽噎。全圆佑光着身子打扫着房间地板。他看看阳台紧闭的窗户，和他走之前一模一样。

“你们怎么进来的？”

全圆佑捡起一个用过的套子丢进垃圾桶，“爬进来的。”

李知勋亲亲他眼角的眼泪，“顺荣，你厨房窗户没关。”


End file.
